


Sick

by adorekwan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Sick Fic, discovering feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorekwan/pseuds/adorekwan
Summary: Seungkwan is sick.





	

lower case intended

a loud cough came from the bunk above seungcheols and the sound of running towards the bathroom proceeded by a retching noise. this caused mixed reactions throughout the room, some sighing and others getting out of their beds with concern. this was the first time someone was sick in a while.

seuncheol's eyes drifted towards seungkwan's bed, assuming the vile retching noises were coming from the boy. he sighed and woke the rest of the members up.

"it would be best if you all went out today." seungcheol announced once the members gathered in the kitchen for breakfast.  
"i will stay with seungkwan, since today is a day off go out or go practice. do anything really just try to stay away from the dorms today, we can't afford all thirteen of us being sick."

a chorus of agreement went throughout the room as the boys ate their breakfast. the creak of a door could be heard and heads looked towards the boy who had been in the bathroom for the past hour. 

seungkwan looked horrendous. dark circles rested beneath his blank eyes, his cheeks bright red in contrast to his pale face. this was the worst he's looked in a while. he was wearing one of the larger members sweatshirts, the sleeves going far past his delicate hands. he groggily rubbed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"im sorry im sick." he apologized to the members. a look of guilt flashed across his face as he waited to get scolded for not being careful of what he ate.

"seungkwan don't worry just go lay down, don't feel sorry." hansol broke the silence. he wasn't sure how the other members felt about seungkwan being sick, he didn't care. the boy nodded and went back to his room.

"ill stay home seungcheol." hansol added when the members were getting dressed, leaving to go out. he wasn't sure why the words escaped his lips, he planned on going out today. but something about seungkwan being sick made him want to comfort and protect the boy. seungcheol agreed and began to pull a coat on getting ready to supervise the other members as they went out.

the house was silent once the group of boys left. hansol laid down and waited. for what he was waiting for, the boy was also unsure. he was left with his thoughts to entertain him, afraid that is he was too loud it would disturb seungkwan.  the thought of seungkwan frequently passed through his head. the question of why he was home with his sick friend instead of shopping or hanging out with the older members. another question that he thought about the most is why he wanted to hold the boy close. his body reacted and began to walk down the hall towards the older boys shared room. 

he let the door slowly creak open, making more noise than necessary. the boy looked small. he was curled into a ball, his hands making fists around the heavy blanket. hansol began to walk quietly towards the ill boy and sat on his bed. he felt creepy. he started at the sleeping figure and ran a hand through his hair. seungkwan stirred in his sleep and peeled his eyes open. 

"how are you feeling?"  
"im cold." he replied.

hansol kicked his shoes off and shimmied under the blanket, making a tight cocoon. the two were close. hansols heart began to beat faster as seungkwan burrowed his head into the warm boys neck. 

seungkwan was blushing. blushing was an understatement. he was glad his face was hidden in hansols neck because he would never hear the end of it. a hand snaked around the ill boys waist and began to play with the hem of his sweater. hansols sweater. 

hansol pulled the boy closer, which seemed impossible as if he couldn't get any closer. after a while he heard even breaths and assumed seungkwan was asleep.  he softly placed his lips on the smaller boys head and closed his eyes. he felt his heart flutter. why was his heart fluttering. a foreign feeling took over his heart as he uttered the words "i think i like you" in a soft voice. 

seungkwan heard. 

"i think i like you too" was whispered in a hoarse voice. neither of the two cared about the future talk they would have to have. they just had the safety and warmth of eachother.


End file.
